Tech lab
StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. WWI 08 Coverage - Terran Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-20. (with ghost academy) *'Factory' ** Zero. 2008-03-15. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-18. **ThorZero. 2008-03-15. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-18. (with armory) *'Starport' **BansheeZero. 2008-03-15. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-18. **Raven, ** (with fusion core)2008-10-12. Terran Tech Tree. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-12-03. |research=*'Barracks' **Infantry Armor **Infantry Weapons *'Factory' **Siege Tech *'Starport' **Air Armor **Air Weapons |ability= |cancel= |nocat=yes }} The terran tech lab is an add-on in StarCraft II. Its modular design enables it to be attached to a barracks, factory or starport.2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. A structure attached to a tech lab can produce a higher tier of units. For instance, a factory attached to a tech lab can produce siege tanks,Zero. 2009-04-04. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. a barracks attached to a tech lab can produce marauders,Karune. 2008-02-04. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 28. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-04. and a starport attached to a tech lab can produce banshees and ravens.2008-10-12. Terran Tech Tree. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-12-03. Note that a terran structure cannot be attached to both a tech lab and a nuclear reactor, so it cannot enjoy the benefits of both. Functions In early builds the tech lab researched upgrades and special abilities for some units, but these upgrades were transferred to merc compound, armory and fusion core. Currently the tech lab is responsible to research armor and weapon upgrades for the units. Barracks Research Development *U-238 Shells2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. **Used to increase the marine attack range like in StarCraft I.2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. On the actual build, the marine no longer need this upgrade, the attack range is already 5 when built.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. Terran Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-10. *Caduceus Reactor2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. **When the medic was available (now is no longer on multiplayer), this upgrade was available. Like in StarCraft I, it increased the medic's energy.2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. Factory Development Previous researches/upgrades: *Fighter TechBlizzCon Statistics 1 Shacknews In earlier builds the Viking was built at the factory in ground mode, but needed the Fighter Tech upgrade to enable it to transform to air mode.BlizzCon Statistics 1 Shacknews Starport Development Previous researchs/upgrades: *Defensive Matrix FieldBlizzCon Statistics 1 Shacknews **Cost: 150 150 110 seconds **Hotkey: D **"Allows the Nomad to use the Defensive Matrix Field ability. Defensive Matrix Field creates a damage suppression field at target location which reduces all incoming damage by 50%." The Nomad (later Vulkan and Nighthawk, now Raven) had this ability along with other unknown abilityBlizzCon Statistics 1 Shacknews at BlizzCon 2007. The ability is no longer in the game. Building Abilities References Building Information, in Korean. Media.Daum.net Accessed 2007-07-20. Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. Category:StarCraft II Terran buildings